


Day 18

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 18

"On my desk, the number."

"Jennifer Wilson...the dead woman...?"

"Yes, yes...not important...just enter the number-"

"Are you doing it?"

"Yes, hold on!"

"Have you done it?"

"Ye-s!"

"These words exactly- "What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must have blacked out...22 Northumberland. Please come! Did you do it?"

What the - ?

"Send it, quickly!"

"That's the pink lady's case - Jennifer Wilson's case..."

How did he - ?

"Obviouthly. Oh, and perhaps I should mention...I didn't kill her-"

Damn. That lisp is so - huh?

"I never said you did..."

"It's a perfectly logical conclusion, I did say the murderer took her case..."

"Do people usually assume you are the murderer?"

He does have a lovely grin - why is he grinning - ? Man - that twinkle in his, what colour are his eyes, they just - damn. C'mon, John. You barely met him. But -

"Now and then, yes."


End file.
